


Keep Talking Cause I Love To Hear Your Voice

by braille



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Incest, M/M, bmth, sykecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braille/pseuds/braille
Summary: Oli's practicing vox in his room and singing, Tom listens and faps, nuff said





	Keep Talking Cause I Love To Hear Your Voice

Tom sighed as he heard his brother through the thin walls and down the hallway, screaming and hurling to the music playing on his iHome. It was currently 2:56 am, but Tom was used to this. Tom is 15, shy and scared of the world. His 18 year old brother, on the other hand, is a different story. Oli was the opposite of shy when he was drunk- always starting the parties, bringing the booze, playing shows at local pubs- while Tom usually watched from afar. But tonight, Tom was listening from afar. Listening to Oli's scratchy voice, the way he sounded when he sang along always sounded amazing to Tom- not so much to their mom or the occasional neighbor trying to sleep. By this time, Tom was very used to it and was able to get a somewhat decent sleep through the noise. He was probably the only one who could do it. This weekend was the weekend that their mom was gone on a business trip; one of many spread out among each year. Tom and Oli had the house to themselves, but Oli continued to scream as if it was just him.

Shove- the momentum drags us under  
Your constant disregard your constant aggravation  
Tell me nothing but home truths  
and you show me starvation  
On a black and white screen,  
this is your movie queen

Oli figured Tom had finally found a way to just tune out his noise and go to sleep, like most nights. That Tom had just ate his cereal, watched a movie, covered his ears and fell asleep- but not tonight. Tom's breath hitched as he found himself wiggling his hips a bit at the air and decided to roll over. Instead of turning the TV up pretending that didn't happen, like he knew he should, he grabbed onto the remote and turned the volume down to 2. He turned over on his stomach and put his face on his arms crossed in front of him on the pillow and decided to listen to his brother practice, and let himself sink into the music. The sound of the air conditioner had cut off by now, so he could hear almost every accent and hiccup in Oli's voice. As he drifted away into the music he felt a warm feeling come over him, one that was usually deep inside his mind when Oli was around, one that he usually passed off as appreciation for him brother or comfort. But before he knew it, he felt himself subconsciously rocking his hips a bit and feeling his now semi-hard cock make friction against the mattress. Tom shook his head and turned over on his back and continued to listen to Oli scream.

His conscience began to slip away as he found his hand circling his hips and lower stomach, dancing on the hem of his tracksuit bottoms and into his briefs, beginning to slide them down together in one slow, painful motion. Tom kept playing around with the skin around his dick, not thinking anything of it or realizing what he was doing- but by the time he let his cock spring free, he had pushed his conscience far out of his mind.

Progress is the alternative to which we align  
Hopeless intuition, raped between the lines  
You tune in you tune out  
Climbing a ladder fucked before we get out  
You tune in you tune out  
Climbing a ladder fucked before we get out

Detailed images flashed through his head, Oli groaning and whining while lying on his back, Oli running his fingers over the tight rim of his ass before pushing in, Oli stroking his own dick while moaning Tom's name- Oli, Oli, Oli. The thoughts were all of him. Toms eyes were fluttering shut as he stroked himself faster and faster, listening to Oli's snarls and growls, which Tom was --starting to accept as the sexiest thing he's ever heard. His hand was going at a steady-fast pace now, head tilted back with his short bangs plastered to his forehead as his long blackish-brown hair cascaded over his shoulders, face blushing red while a thin string of drool hung on his soft pink lips. Tom's small body was at its breaking point, as he became to shoot pearly white strings of cloudy light semen over himself, frosting what little pubes he had and a bit of his stomach. Tom lay on his bed, panting and staring at the ceiling wondering what the fuck he'd just done- he felt sick, but couldn't deny it was the best orgasm he's had yet. He let his eyes close, imagining Oli holding him and kissing his forehead, before drifting off into a deep, cozy sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------gaysecksybros


End file.
